Birds (Minions) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *Bloo: (Groaning) *Nico (Rio): (Sighs) *Blu (Rio): Are you rumbling? *Rafael (Rio): Huh? Worm? *Blu (Rio): Uh, Rafael. Is that you? *Rafael (Rio): Worm! *Blu and Nico & Perdo: (Screaming) *Blu (Rio): Get it off me! *Pedro (Rio): Tastey. *Blu (Rio): Stop. Ow! Nico & Perdo! *Narrator: Birds. Have you ever wondered where they came from? They have been on this planet far longer than we have. They're all different. *Ace (Powerbirds): Ah. *Narrator: But they all share the same goal. *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time): (Roars) *Hal (Thr Angry Birds Movie): Boss! *Narrator: To find the biggest, baddest villain to serve. *Squawk (Chirp): I'm oka.. Oof! *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time): (Roars) *Narrator: Finding a master was easy... *Bubbles (The Angry Birds Movie): No! Hit the bird! *Bear Owl: (Roars) *Grug Crood: (Yells) *Narrator: Keeping a master... *Jafar (Aladdin): Whoa! *Baldy and Early: (Laughing) *Jafar (Aladdin): Oh! *March Hare (Alice in Wonderland (1951)): Fire in the hole! *Narrator: Well, that's where things got tricky. *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas): (Screaming) *Mordecai (Regular Show): Boo! *Narrator: Nope, it wasn't easy for these guys. *Jack Skellington: (Screaming) *Chirp the Bird: (Laugh) *Narrator: But nonetheless, they kept on looking. *Mordecai (Regular Show): Achoo! *Rafael (Rio): Oh! Hello, baby. We could just for today. *Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, Zeta! *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): Have any of you ever dreamt of working for the greatest super villain of all time? *Happy (Snow White): I love you, Mother! *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): These are the new recruits. *Pedro (Rio): Vicky. Help! That thing is moving and I... *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): No, no, don't say anything. I won't understand. Do you know who this is? *Blu (Rio): Uh, lady with her hair? *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): This is Queen Lillan! *Nico (Rio): Si? *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): And I really, really, really want her crown! *Charles F. Muntz: You came for the Queen's crown, did you? Well, you're going to have to get through me! *Blu, Rafael and Nico & Pedro: (Laughing) *Blu (Rio): You're going to have to get through me! Ow! Hey! *Charles F. Muntz: You! *Blu (Rio): (Yells) Oh. (Chuckles) The crown. *Pedro (Rio): Ooh. My man. *Blu (Rio): What? Say something. *Fix-It Felix Jr.: Oh! *Rafael (Rio): Hi. *Blu (Rio): Run. Run! *Queen Lillan: Gentlemen, do not steal ladies' crowns! *Nico (Rio): King Nico & Pedro! *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): You backstabbing little traitors! *Blu (Rio): Fore! *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): Aah! *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure): (Barking) *Blu (Rio): Zeta! *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine): Don't you Mother me! I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I hate you. *Lou (UglyDolls): This is torture! *Blu (Rio): Whoa! Oh. Heh heh heh. Hey, who wants to fall down? *Rafael and Nico & Pedro: Me! Me! Me! *Lou (UglyDolls): Guys, cut it out! This is really unprofessional! *Pedro (Rio): Whoo-hoo!. *Rafael (Rio): Ah. Hmm. My ladies! Aargh! (Kissing) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Despicable Me Trailers Category:Minions Trailers